


Oblivious

by mee4ever



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Minho, POV Thomas, but like it's not mutual, pinning, so half the fucking thing is about that, thomas is in love with Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mee4ever/pseuds/mee4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas didn't fall in love the way he remembered people falling in love in books and movies he didn't know he'd read or watched. It wasn't at first sight, it wasn't because of a smile or a ‘accidental’ touch of hands or a fucking hair flip. No, he fell in love  because he joked about it.</p><p>Or the one where Thomas isn't aware that Newt and Minho are already an item.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. I've slept like 4.5 hours and travelled all day while writing this. Juuuust take it as it is ahaha.  
> [Lovi](http://evilqueenofslytherin.tumblr.com/) prompted me something along the lines of: "Thomas falls in love with newt but he and minho are a couple. Maze, Thomas hits on newt and minho gets pissed!"
> 
> I highly appreciate feedback and you are also more than welcome to point out spelling or grammatical errors since English isn't my first language.

Thomas didn't fall in love the way he remembered people falling in love in books and movies he didn't know he'd read or watched. It wasn't at first sight, it wasn't because of a smile or a ‘accidental’ touch of hands or a fucking hair flip. No, he fell in love  because he joked about it. Really. Once, when he first had gotten to the Glade he'd followed Newt like a lost puppy (because he was) and Newt had said he needed to get to know the other boys too. Thomas had very jokingly whined _but I'm in love with you_ and Newt had snorted and shaken his head. And things had gotten worse after that. Because Newt was a very lovable lad and Thomas kept low key hitting on him and soon Thomas couldn't stop thinking that Newt also was really good looking and witty and loyal and smart. And so by those as reasons, Thomas found himself flirting a lot. Newt didn't get it. He seemed to think that Thomas was just screwing around or not even notice that it really was flirting or just joke the shit outa his compliments (your hair is amazing/thanks I grow it myself). So naturally, Thomas flirted harder and tried to make Newt _realize_ that this was Thomas trying to get into his pants kind of talk and not just you're such a wonderful friend (even if he was that too) type of compliments. He went as far as hugging Newt at appropriate times, linger and touching him with the same type of sense that it was just a tad too long for just friendly behavior. And Newt didn't fucking get it.

Even when Thomas was so not even trying to hide it. It had been weeks. Soon it would be months. He finally decided that okay, if Newt didn't understand by himself, he needed to _make_ him understand. Which meant Thomas would have to actually make a move.

The opportunity to do so presented itself one day when they ran the maze. He, Minho and Newt were running buddies (bc yes in this shit Newt is still a runner fuck anything else) since Thomas was really new to the gig. Minho and Newt usually ran together, Thomas was just made to tag along before he could be assigned his own partner. Not that he minded, he got to run with Newt for Christ sake. The only problem in his plan to get Newt’s attention once and for all, was that the dark haired best friend was always present. Not like Thomas could kiss Newt when Minho was looking. Jesus. He didn't know Minho all that well but he guessed he wouldn't be so very happy with Thomas actually being in love with Newt, he didn't like Thomas very much at all it seemed. But then this day Minho told the other two that he would just run to the right and they go left, there was this thing he wanted to check. They decided to meet up an hour later at the spot they parted ways. And Thomas was finally alone with his love. Or. Well. Whatever, his person of interest. The person. Newt. Newt, the amazing person who said they needed to take a break after half an hour and Thomas did absolutely not say no to that. They rested for a couple of minutes and drank some water, Newt stood leaning on the wall and Thomas had sat down next to him. And he'd started to flirt and compliment and Newt fucking complimented him back. It wasn't a first but it was a great _sign_ , Thomas thought.

Thomas was going to do it, he was going to do it _now_. He stood up as quickly as he managed and put one if his hands on the wall next to Newt’s face. Their bodies were almost touching and Newt laughed.

“Common, Tommy, what are ye up to?”

“I love it when you call me Tommy,” Thomas said and Newt smiled and cocked an eyebrow. Newt wasn't thick, neither body nor mind, and Thomas really couldn't understand how Newt didn't pick up any of his blunt signals. Thomas wet his lips because he didn’t know how to make this anymore obvious. He leaned in.

Minho saw them from afar. Had gone and checked out a place he'd seen a couple of days prior and it had been nothing. He didn't need the full hour they'd agreed on so he just ran the maze in the normal direction till he found them. He knew he shouldn't have let that prick greenbean become a Runner, trouble was all he was. Now he was hitting on Newt rather intensely and even though Minho had seen him do it since practically the beginning, he hadn't actually thought Thomas had _meant_ anything by it. That it was just something Thomas did. He realized slightly too late that Thomas only did that towards Newt and that probably should've rung some warning bells earlier. Because he could handle Thomas being Newt’s friend and Thomas touching Newt and Thomas being there for Newt but when he so obviously didn't care that Newt wasn't actually _available_ for anything _else_ , Minho got pissed. Minho had done nothing (very little) to deserve that. He wouldn't let Thomas away with it. Not when Thomas was practically kissing Newt. Uh-uh.

“What the shuck are you doing, Thomas?!” He shouted. Thomas immediately staggered backwards and actually stumbled to the ground. Minho had charged forward and was soon in front of the two other boys. Newt stared at Minho in complete confusion. Of course Newt had been just as oblivious and stupid to believe Thomas’s intentions had been _no intentions_. Minho wondered if Newt would've let Thomas kiss him just because he didn't actually think Thomas would do it. It made his stomach knot. He glared towards Thomas, still on the ground.

“I was just! Ehm! You know!” He tried and waved in the air, very non-understandable. Minho gave him a pointed look.

“It's none of your business!” Thomas settled on with a nod.

“What are you on about? Of course it's my business!”

“And why would it be that?” Thomas stared at them both. Thomas was dumb, Minho decided.

“Thomas…” Newt said, “we’re - me and Minho that is - a couple. You do know that, right?” The expression that crossed Thomas’s face explained that he in fact did not know that.  

“What.” It wasn't even a question, it was a blank statement.

“I'm his boyfriend, he's my boyfriend,” Minho said with an eye roll, “are you totally behind or something?” It wasn't like they were secret, were they? Maybe a little discrete but Thomas couldn't have missed it?

“Were you gonna kiss me, Tommy?” Newt asked, like it _just_ hit him.

“No, of course not, I've only been trying to get your attention forever.” Thomas pouted. Looked like a sad little puppy and Minho could muster up a little compassion. Enough not to laugh. At least he could be certain that Newt just wanted _him_ and not Thomas. He did know that already but his confident boosted with it anyway.

“Let's just call it a day, shall we? Get back to the Glade, get some rest,” Newt offered.

“Never think about this again,” Minho helped.

“Easy for you to say,” Thomas muttered.

They got back to the Glade earlier than usual, it stirred the other gladers into thinking something actually serious had happened. Newt fed them some story about someone's hurting knees while Minho grinned and Thomas hid his face. Newt took Thomas to the maps room, told the others not to disturb and they stayed for a ridiculous amount of time. Minho wasn't afraid or anything that Newt would by some reason choose Thomas over him, but he didn't feel entirely comfortable with the two of them together after he now knew Thomas wanted Newt to choose him instead of Minho. It wasn't like he was jealous when Newt exited with an arm around Thomas’s shoulders and it wasn't like he saw red when Newt smiled in the general direction of Thomas. No. He just wanted a bit of alone time with _his_ boyfriend. So when Newt was close enough, Minho stood up from the table he'd been seated by for dinner and walked up to the two boys. Newt smiled towards him but he just wanted him for himself, right now.

Minho dragged Newt off without a word, tumbled them onto the ground in the outskirt of the woods and kissed him hard. Made hickies all over his neck, something they normally avoided, and Newt didn't stop him, just held on tight.

“Say that you're mine, please, say you're mine,” Minho pleaded, sounded like a small child even to his own ears.

“I'm yours, Minho,” Newt comforted and Minho kissed Newt’s newly bruised neck, “always have been.” Minho groaned and Newt pressed their lips together. He moaned into Minho’s mouth and Minho caught his breath.

“I'll always be yours,” Newt said soberly.

“I’ll always need you,” Minho whispered, just like they normally did, just like they always said. Minho kissed and sucked and licked all over Newt’s face and it made Newt laugh. He bit down on Newt’s lip to make him stop, he just changed the sound to a low moan.

“And I need _you_ right bloody now,” Newt murmured  and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Might do a podfic in the future.
> 
> Like my stuff? [Buy me a coffee!](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/mee4ever)


End file.
